Ein Tag am See
by Alkmene
Summary: ... Vegeta verspricht Bulma mit ihr, Trunks und ein paar Freunden an den See zu fahren .. wird er sein Versprechen halten?


Ohayou an alle Leser.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: nicht hoch, in späteren Kapiteln höher

Parring: B/V

Personen die Vorkommen:

Im ersten Kap: Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma

Weitere Folgen in späteren Kapiteln (ab Kap 2)

Also viel Spass

* * *

Ein Tag am See

Bulma rannte fröhlich in ihrer Küche auf und ab und war dabei alles Mögliche an Essen einzupacken. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte sie nur gebacken und alles Mögliche eingekauft und eingepackt, denn immerhin sollte der morgige Tag ein ganz besonderer Tag werden.

Sie hatte es endlich geschafft Vegeta dazu zu überreden mit ihr und Trunks an den See zu fahren. Auch Chichi, Gohan und Goten hatte sie dazu eingeladen, damit Trunks jemanden zum Spielen hatte und sie sich mit Chichi über gute alte Zeiten unterhalten konnte. (Sie nahm nicht an das Vegeta etwas anderes tun würde, als missmutig in der Gegen herumzusitzen oder am See zu trainieren, aber er würde mitkommen.) Lange hatte es gedauert bis Vegeta eingewilligt hatte, wieder einmal mit ihr und Trunks wohinzufahren, den dieser zog es eher vor zu trainieren und sie sah ihn oft nur beim Mittag- und Abendessen und vor dem Schlafengehen.

Trotzdem, oder vielleicht deshalb, war sie glücklich mit Vegeta zusammenzuleben. Er und Trunks waren das Beste was ihr hätte passieren können. Und wer weiß, wenn sie wirklich jeden Tag immer alles mit Vegeta zusammen machen würde oder so, ob dann ihre Ehe auch so gut verlaufen wäre, oder ob sie einander überdrüssig worden wären.

Außerdem braucht sie irgendwie diese kleinen Zankereien. Das machte ihre Ehe frisch und interessant.

Aber an machen Tagen wollte sie eben doch etwas mit ihm unternehmen. Bereits vor einer Woche hatte sie angefangen sich mit Vegeta darüber zu streiten, ob er nun mit zu diesem Ausflug käme oder nicht. Er meinte er könne auf keinen Fall sein Training vernachlässigen um zu so einem blöden See zu fahren, dort idiotisch herumzulungern und dann wieder nach hause zu fahren. Da könne sie auch im Pool schwimmen gehen. Außerdem lege er nicht sonderlich viel Wert darauf, irgendwas mit Kakarotts Sprösslingen und dessen schrecklichen Frau zu unternehmen. Es hatte sehr viel Überredungskünste gebraucht ihn zu überreden doch mit zu kommen Ich sag nur eins, sonst dauert das reparieren seines GR´s beim nächsten Mal doppelt so lange gg

Sie war glücklich es geschafft zu haben und würde sich diesen tag durch nichts und niemand vermiesen lassen. Noch dazu hatte sie sich für diesen Termin dafür extra freigenommen.

Als sie endlich fertig war die ganzen Sachen und vor allen das Essen zu packen, (Immerhin nahmen 4 hungrige Sayajins an diesem Picknick teil) ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie feststellte, dass Vegeta wohl noch immer am trainieren war.

Da es immerhin schon 23 Uhr war, ging Bulma zum hauseigenen Gravitationsraum um nach ihm zu suchen.

Sie klopfte an die Türe und rief: „Vegeta, komm da raus! Du hast genug trainiert für heute. Es ist schon verdammt spät!"

Keine Antwort.

„Vegeta!"

Nichts.

„Vegeta, verdammt noch mal, antworte mir oder ich schalte den GR ab!"

„Was willst du Weib! Ich trainiere gerade hart und muss mich konzentrieren!" Schimpfte dieser laut zurück.

„Komm schlafen!"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„VEGETA! Ich hasse es wenn du mich ignorierst. Red jetzt gefälligst mit mir!" fluchte Bulma laut.

„Du hast doch diesen bescheuerten Ausflug organisiert! Und wenn ich morgen nicht trainieren kann, heißt das ich muss das eben heute schon vorarbeiten! Also verschwinde gefälligst und lass mich in Ruhe weitermachen!"

Bulma fauchte aufgebracht zurück" Aber wehe du bist morgen nicht ausgeschlafen! Ich warne dich!"

Wütend stapfte sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer zurück. So ein Idiot! Sie ließ sich auf ihr Doppelbett fallen. Aber von ihm würde sie sich die Laune vermiesen lassen, dachte sie sich und kurz später schlief sie ein.

„Piep, Piep, Piep!"

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie vom Läuten des Weckers geweckt.

Verschlafen drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und drückte sich ihr Kissen aufs Gesicht.

Es war doch noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen erst 6 Uhr, normalerweise stand sie doch erst um 7 auf. Aber auf einmal fiel ihr ein was heute für ein Tag war, sofort sprang sie fröhlich aus dem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ach und das Wetter ist auch schön" murmelte sie zufrieden.

Etwas missmutig bemerkte sie das Vegeta wohl schon wieder trainierte, da er nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag. Sie ging in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten und anschließend marschierte sie zum GR um Vegeta zu holen. „Das Frühstück ist fertig" rief sie mal wieder durch die verschlossene Tür und ging Trunks wecken.

Einige Minuten blieb sie vor seinem Bett stehen, er sah ja sooo süß aus, wie er so dalag in seine Decke eingewickelt, echt niedlich. Dann begann sie ihn wachzurütteln.

„Trunks, Liebling, wach auf!"

„Was?" Trunks sah sie mit verschlafenen Augen an. „Es ist doch noch viel zu früh" murmelte er nach einem blick auf den Wecker verschlafen, machte die Augen wieder zu und schlief gemütlich weiter.

Bulma seufzte: „Liebling" und rüttelte ihn weiter.

„Ich will schlafen!"

„Aber Trunks, hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass wir heute unser Picknick am See machen?" strahlte seine Mutter ihn an.

„Hä….? Trunks sah sie wieder verschlafen an.

„Dann kannst du den ganzen ag mit Goten spielen.

„Ach ja!" Trunks grinsten. „Ja! Das wird klasse! ……. Aber ich will noch nicht aufstehen... Ich bin soooo müde,… geht das nicht auch noch in einer Stunde, dann steh ich auf."

„Trunks!" Bulma stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. „Wenn du nicht bald aufstehst wird dein Vater sich dein Frühstück einverleibt haben, das steht nämlich schon seit 15 Minuten auf dem Tisch!"

„Sag das doch gleich!" Trunks rollte sich aus seinem Bett und reif „Mein Frühstück!" und lief in die Küche.

Bulma ging lächelnd hinterher. In der Küche dass bereits ein ziemlich erschöpft aussehender Vegeta, der sic mit essen voll stopft und Trunks war auch gerade dabei sich seinen Teller vollzumachen. Bulma grinste, ja das waren ihre Jungs. Aber wieso sah Vegeta so erschöpft aus, … er hatte doch wohl nicht…? „Vegeta, sag jetzt bloss nicht du hast heute Nacht durchtrainiert…!"

„Hmpf" kam es von Vegeta.

„Was?"

„Ich musste Training nachholen, aber irgendwie bin ich nicht zufrieden, ich muss heute noch viel trainieren um das nachzuholen."

„Was? Du weißt ganz genau was heute für ein Tag ist!"

„Achja was den?"

„Vegeta! Du hast es versprochen."

„Das ist so was von idiotisch, geht doch alleine."

„Nein, du hast es versprochen!"

Vegeta sagt nichts und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

"Vegeta!" fauchte Bulma.

* * *

So das wars für heute, wer weiß vielleicht geht Vegeta mit, vielleicht nicht…

Und was passiert beim Ausflug.

Wir werden es ja sehen….

ggg

Ich weiß es ist noch nicht viel passiert aber das war ja erst der Anfang gg

Bitte schreibt mir schön viel Kommentare,…

Kritik ist erlaubt! Immerhin will ich ja besser werden. Und ich muss wissen ob ich weitermachen soll… oder nicht


End file.
